princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiroshi Yagyū
Hiroshi Yagyū (柳生 比呂士, Yagyū Hiroshi), is known to his peers as the Gentleman, though he did not live up to his alias at the Kantou finals when playing against the Golden Pair. Background In the anime he was known to like Golf because the first club he joined in Rikkai Dai was the Golf club, until shortly after Niou persuaded him to join the Tennis club. Yagyuu is shown in the anime is also shown to be a member of the Rikkai Dai student council, living up to his nickname The Gentleman. Appearance thumb|left|Yagyuu's eye as it appears in the Anime Yagyuu wears glasses and in the manga his hair is light brown while in the anime has purple hair. The anime shows his eyes to be silver and also somewhat beady. His eyes, like Inui, are rarely shown since they are hidden beneath his glasses (which aren't thick like Inui's, they just give off a silver reflection). He also starts to enjoy cosplaying as other people, pulling off Nio Masaharu's looks, personality, and voice perfectly and was able to do the same when improvising Kaidō Kaoru's looks during his and Kaido's match against Murigaoka's captain and vice-captain. Personality Yagyuu and his habit.jpg|The usual habit of lifting his glasses with two fingers. Yagyuu habit.jpg|The usual habit of lifting his glasses with two fingers. Yagyu is shown to be respectful, living up to his nickname as The Gentleman. He tends to always use honorifics and helps out those in need, never failing to be polite when doing so. Yagyu has a habit of frequently pushing up his glasses and fixing his collar, which the latter habit is shown regardless of whom he is cosplaying as. Yagyu and Nio are shown to be best friends, at first worrying about one another about the fact that the loser of their tie-break may have to leave the camp. This can attribute to the fact that it was Nio who managed to persuade him to join the Tennis club. During the match with the Golden Pair, he sweats but does not show he is exhausted the way Nio did. As Nio was tired from the match, he played by himself for a while until he could not hit Kikumaru's return, and Nio returns it instead. It shows he was willing to assist his friend that taught him and convinced him into tennis. However, he follows the rules of Rikkaidai's tennis team to a T, not hesitating to quickly finish off Eiji when given the chance in the manga (when disguised as Nio, impersonating him perfectly while doing so) and is quick to reprimand his junior Kirihara Akaya when he lost against Echizen Ryoma in the manga. Like Tezuka and Sanada, he is serious in most of the things that he does. Also, he does not smile often like the former two. He also has a habit of saying "adieu" when using his finishing move, the "Laser Beam." History Two Years Prior To The Storyline In the anime, before joining the tennis Club, he was a member of the Golf Club of Rikkai. When Niō Masaharu invited him to join the tennis club. At first he declined Niō's invitation, but he joined eventually due to Niō's stubbornness. He trained tennis with Niō and even surpassed him. He became a regular after that. However there is no mention of this in the manga. One Year Prior To The Storyline During this year, Yagyuu won the Nationals with Rikkai Dai as he is shown in the Nationals winners photo. Regionals While impersonating his doubles partner Niō Masaharu, Yagyū took Niō's nasty personality to heart, creating the opportunity for Niō to knock Kikumaru Eiji temporarily unconscious. Prior To Nationals Yagyū attended the ABC Tournament where he and Kaidō Kaoru defended Rikkai and his captain Yukimura Seiichi against members of Murigaoka. Nationals Yagyu and Rikkai Dai head into the Nationals as underdogs after losing their Regional tournament but after the return of their captain Yukimura Seiichi, they believe victory will be certain. Rikkai Dai annihalate their opponent until they reach the Semi-Finals against Nagoya Seitoku. Yagyū suffered his first official loss of the year in the National semifinals, but it was later revealed that the loss was deliberate to help Kirihara Akaya grow. Yagyuu lost on purpose so that there would be more pressure on Kirihara's match to force him to improve and enter the state Devil Mode. After losing the first two sets, Kirihara Akaya makes a 5-0 comeback to destroy Liliadent Krauser for 7 straight games and wins. Prior To U-17 Camp Yagyuu and the rest of Rikkai Dai carry on with their training after the Nationals, Yukimura Seiichi decides to make sure the players have fun while playing tennis after suffering his first official loss. However, during a training session, Yanagi Renji arrives to practice with a large amount of Inui Juices to show Rikkai Dai. The team, believing that Seigaku also enjoyed it, (unfortunately) willfully drank the drink. This is due to Rikkai Dai refusing to attend the Prince of Yakiniku challenge that Seigaku, Hyotei, Rokkaku, Higa, and Shitenhōji took part in just before the Nationals final (they were unaware of what side effects the Inui Juice put on those who drank it). The drink ended up wiping all members of the club. Also sometime during this period, Yagyuu and Niou bumped into the Fuji Siblings at the cosplay section of the department store as shown through the Anime PairPuri. They were there because Yagyuu wanted to know where Niou got all the things he used for his tricks. With the appearence of the Gentleman and the Trickster, the Mizuki of the St. Rudolph regular & co. that were following the Fuji siblings believed both Seigaku and Rikkaidai were trying to recruit Yūta Fuji. U-17 Camp RikkaiU17.jpg|Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Regulars at the start of the camp. YMU17.png Rikkai3rdYears.png|Yagyuu with teammates Marui and Niou watch Yanagi overwhelm Kirihara. Rikkai3rdYears2.png|Yagyuu with teammates Niou and Marui watch on during the tie-break eliminations. Yagyuu and the rest of his Rikkai Dai teammates Niō Masaharu, Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichiro, Yanagi Renji, Jackal Kuwahara, Marui Bunta, Akaya Kirihara and recieve invitations the All-Japan Junior Training Camp. Which for the first time, allowed Middle Schoolers to compete for Representative places along with High Schoolers. Yagyuu like all the 50 middle schoolers, was able to obtain a ball that fell from the helicopter where the conditions were those without a ball must go home. Afterwards, the Mental Coach arrives and asks individuals to pair up. Yagyuu pairs up with teammate and close friend Niō Masaharu. The Mental Coach coldly requests all pairs to play short tie-break games. The loser of the tie-break games must go home. Niou and Yagyuu play an entertaining tie-break game as Yagyuu breaks through Niou's tricks eventually and reveals his new Curving Laser Beam. Yagyuu wins against Niou, and then watches Yanagi and Kirihara's match along with Niou and Marui. Pair Puri Vol. 4 reveals that Yagyuu was amongst the first Middle Schoolers to win their place in the 6th Court along with Kirihara Akaya, Kippei Tachibana and Kuranosuke Shiraishi however the latter three were fortunate to be put forward for additional shuffle matches and advanced to the 5th Court while Yagyuu stayed in the 6th Court with Rin Hirakoba, Kiyosumi Sengoku and others. Team Shuffle Yagyuu looks on with fellow 6th Court member Yukimura Seiichi as part of the large audience made by the rest of the Camp that watches the Team Shuffle between 5th Court and 3rd Court where the 5th Court became victors and swapped places with the latter. The middle schoolers then get involved in a massive pillow fight upon the return of the middle schoolers that lost their tie-break games. U-17 Camp Revolution Yagyuu is then present at the camp for the return of the Top 10 and the shock upset news that No.s 11-19 have all been replaced by Middle Schoolers. Genius 10 Challenge Yagyuu watches on with the rest of the camp as the Challenge from Middle Schoolers against the Top 10 goes underway and watches close friend Niou Masaharu and Atobe Keigo become the No.s 10 and 9 of U-17 Japan after defeating Ochi Tsukimitsu and former Rikkai teammate Mori Juzaburo in a long and drawn out match. As the Player Shuffle between the Genius 10 and the Middle Schoolers comes to an end with the Genius 10 members aside from Ochi/Mouri winning their matches and retaining their badges, it is then revealed that the Middle Schoolers were never intended to be part of the U-17 team and were instead called to the camp for the Middle School world tournament. Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques Yagyū is a Serve and Volley player, giving him an excellent net game. In the anime his most notable ability is a Golf Swing that rockets across the net like a Laser Beam and is powerful enough to blow the racket out of his opponent's hand. Whilst in the OVA's and the New Prince of Tennis anime series his most notable skill is Laser Beam like it is in the manga. Laser Beam A high speed technique that is nearly impossible to return. Curving Laser Beam The same speed and power as the laser beam but takes a curving path similar to Kaido's snake. Anime Only Golf Swing A move where Yagyū performs a swing with the racket the same way one would swing to hit a golf ball where the ball has a precise path. U-17 Camp Stats *Speed: 2 *Technique: 5 *Mental: 4 *Stamina: 3 *Power: 3 Personal Information *Hobby: Reading (Detective novels) *Father's Occupation: Doctor (internal medicine) *Uses allowance on: Fundraising *Favorite Motto: "Do a good turn for somebody everyday." *Best Subject: He's good at everything *Worst Subject: None *Committee: Public morals committee member *Often visited place in school: Student council room *Favorite Color: Moss Green *Favorite Food: Tokoroten (gelidium jelly) *Favorite types of movies: "Phantom of the Opera" *Favorite type of books: Agatha Christie's "The Murder of Roger Ackroyd" *Favorite type of music: Work by Johann Strauss II *Favorite Type: A chaste girl; pure and innocent; ones whom study hard *Favorite date spot: Botanical garden *Most wanted thing right now: Handkerchief *Daily Routine: Journal, waking up to classical music, cleaning his room *Doesn't like/bad at doing: Remembering bad people, haunted houses *Special skill aside from tennis: Puzzle ring (where children link crossed hands in a circle and try to untangle themselves without letting go) Daily School Life Old Class Schedule *Period 1 (8:30am - 9:20am) - Mathematics *Period 2 (9:30am - 10:20am) - Physical Education (with Nio and Marui) *20 minute break *Period 3 (10:40am - 11:30am) - Elective *Period 4 (11:40am - 12:30pm) - Home Economics *Afternoon Break *Period 5 (1:30pm - 2:20pm) - Modern Literature *Period 6 (2:3pm - 3:20pm) - Art *Cleaning (for those on duty) *Club activity Trivia Character Trivia *Yagyuu is shown to be excellent at golf also (Anime Only). *Yagyuu appears in the photo of Rikkai Dai winning the Nationals last year, implying Yagyuu was part of the team that won while he was in his Second Year of Rikkai. *During his second year of elementary school he had a crush on his homeroom teacher Pair Puri Volume 8. *He has a handkerchief received from his younger sister, which is his most treasured item. Other Trivia *Yagyuu's eyes have only been shown once in the series. *Yagyuu came 23rd in the 1st New Prince of Tennis Character Popularity Poll. *Yagyuu's actual hair color is brown, however due to his hair color being drawn by Konomi after his anime appearance, Yagyuu in the anime is shown to have purple hair. References Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Rikkaidai Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:Serve and Volley Category:Right-Handed Category:Kanagawa Players Category:Kanto Players Category:Ambidextrous Category:Doubles Specialists Category:Capable with Singles and Doubles Category:2nd Stringers Category:Megane Category:October Births Category:A Blood Types Category:Libra